Red
by Teh Drama Llama
Summary: Recently Mori had not been able to concentrate fully on his duties as a host, and he had a feeling that Kyouya had something to do with it. MoriKyou/KyouMori, M for a reason.  Can be read as a oneshot but the second chapter is currently on hiatus.


**MoriKyou – Red**

**A/N: **This is a Songfic based on the song Red by Daniel Merriweather. I suggest you listen to it, it is beautiful. I just knew I had to write a fic with this song. This is kinda angsty, which is different to what I normally write, but I figured it would suit the song more. So sorry if this isn't very good ^^" Also, I realise the characters are a bit OOC, so apologies for that. This kinda thing wouldn't happen in the Host Club "/

**Pairing: **Eeh, I don't really know how to describe it, one-sided KyouMori, also some TamaKyou.

**Warning: **This fic contains yaoi, that's male x male for all of those out there not in the know. If you don't like that stuff, or are underage, I suggest you press the back button right now. Pfft, I can't talk about being underage. Hell if you are just make sure your parents/guardians/whatever can't see the screen while you read this xD I'm not sure if you'd count the lemons that I wrote explicit, but I'm rating M just to be sure =3 OH and there isn't really much of a happy ending, so if you don't like that kind of thing I wouldn't read this fic.

**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately Ouran High School Host Club does NOT, I repeat NOT belong to me. If it did the Host Club would be entertaining beautiful boys rather than girls ;)

_And I'm alright  
Standing in the streetlights here  
Is this meant for me?_

Mori glanced across the music room at the familiar sight of Kyouya, the Shadow King, scribbling down notes in his black notebook. It always peaked his interest; what Kyouya was writing in there. Maybe he would ask him some time. _Probably not_. Recently he had not been able to concentrate fully on his duties as a host, and the strong-but-silent male had a feeling that Kyouya had something to do with it.

He knew other people had started to notice, hell even Mitzukuni had once asked him why he was so distracted. It wasn't like the Shadow King was treating him any different; relations between the two were exactly the same. Excusing himself from the music room, and the group of disappointed-looking girls, Mori left to the bathrooms, splashing his face with cool water from the ornate porcelain basin.

Looking intently into his reflection, his normally impassive face formed a small frown. _Maybe...it's love? _The idea that Mori was in love with a fellow host seemed a little odd to him. He was surrounded by beautiful girls a lot of the time, and then there was Mitzukuni, so the thought of falling for Kyouya seemed questionable.

_It is said that love finds itself in the strangest of places, but am I really cut out for it?_ Mori closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cool glass, not noticing the bathroom door opening and the object of his inner turmoil sliding inside._  
_

_My time on the outside is over  
We don't know how you're spending  
all of your days  
Knowing that love isn't here  
You see the pictures  
But you don't know their names  
'Cause love isn't here  
_

"Takashi." Kyouya said simply, walking into the bathroom and stopping so he was about a meter away from the fellow host. Mori looked up at him, his face still as impassive as ever. "Is there something bothering you? You seem to be awfully distracted by something; your requests from our guests have gone down significantly over the past week or so."

Mori sighed quietly. _Of course, that's the only reason he noticed._ "I've had a lot on my mind, is all. I'll get back to the Host Club now." He said softly in his usual monotone, and moved to walk to the door, passing Kyouya on the way. However he stopped walking when he felt a hand on his upper arm. His heart raced.

"I want you to explain yourself. It wouldn't do to have one of our Hosts out of sorts." Kyouya said with a hint of determination in his voice. "I'm your friend, aren't I? If its school trouble, I'm sure I can-"

"It's not school. It's personal." Mori mumbled, cutting the other off, looking back at the Shadow King over his shoulder.

"Usually if you come out and say something you might not be comfortable with, it makes it easier to deal with." The Shadow King insisted, making eye contact and nodding insistently. He knew that the other could floor him if he needed to, making him quite the intimidating figure, but right now he felt safe, even in such close proximity to the other. Mori closed his eyes, regaining control of his whirring mind for a couple of seconds before opening them.

_And I can't do this by myself  
All of these problems, they're all in your head  
And I can't be somebody else  
You took something perfect and painted it red_

"It's you. Every waking moment I find myself tormented with your image, your voice. Every time I see you entertaining our guests I feel so sad, almost jealous of them, because I wish you'd pay attention to me like that. And I know that it is virtually impossible for anything to happen between us, but I know that if I don't get this off my chest I'm never going to get back to the way I was." Mori said, voice raised higher than usual but not high enough to attract attention from anyone outside the bathroom.

Kyouya drunk in the others words, letting them whirl around in his head as he processed them slowly. Eventually he broke eye contact with Mori, letting his hand drop to his side. "I'm flattered that you feel like that towards me, but I can't reciprocate your feelings." He said, flinching inwardly as the other Host's eyes fell to the floor.

"Why? Is it because I'm male, because it might damage the Host Club's reputation if anyone were to find out, what is it?" Mori said slowly, traces of desperation in his voice.

"It is nothing to do with you, I assure you. You are such a good person and under different circumstances I would want to try and make this work. However, the reason that I can't do that is that I am already seeing someone."

"You've never said anything about it to the Host Club" The strong-but-silent male said, he knew his questioning was out of character but this feeling was giving him an insatiable desire for answers, and he wasn't going to stop until he had them.

"Because it wouldn't do for two Host Club members to be going out with each other, would it? You said so yourself, it would damage the reputation of the Club." Kyouya sighed; he had hoped that his secret relationship wouldn't come out in the open so soon.

"Tamaki, right?"

"Yes" _Takashi can be so insightful at times_.

"Then I wish you the best of luck" Mori said slowly, before turning and leaving the bathroom, draining his face of emotion as he walked, feeling his heart empty as well.

_No sympathy  
When shouting out is all you know  
Behind your lies  
I can see the secrets you don't show  
We don't know how you're spending  
All of your days  
Knowing that love isn't here  
You see the pictures  
But you don't know their names  
Cause love isn't here_

Time elapsed; a week to be exact. Mori stopped casting longing glances across the music room, and was pretty much back to his normal self, at least in school anyway. Kyouya tried to take his mind off of the other Host Club member, but he kept finding himself thinking about him. Mori had balls to admit his feelings so outright to him, but the Shadow King was with Tamaki, and the relationship was going strong.

But apparently the Prince didn't think so.

"I'm fed up of the way you're acting Kyouya, you're like a totally different person now!" He yelled across his bedroom, gesturing wildly at the other male sat on his bed.

"I don't know what you mean" Kyouya said slowly, raising an eyebrow.

"You never seem to talk to me anymore, and whenever we're together you're always looking off into the distance, like you're thinking of someone else" Tamaki said, calmer than before. Kyouya sighed, the Prince may act dense sometimes but he could be very perceptive if he put his mind to it.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, I've had a lot on my mind, is all" He said simply, internally cringing at the realisation that Mori had said those exact words to him a week ago.

"And you can't talk to me about this? I'm your boyfriend Kyouya; we should be able to be open with each other"

"I know, I know. I just don't think this is something I can share with you" The Shadow King said, and it was true, if he told Tamaki about what had happened, who knew what would happen to the Host Club dynamics. They had gone too far for it to fail because three of the Hosts were caught up in a love triangle.

"Then I don't think I can continue this relationship." Tamaki murmured, just audible from his position on the other side of the room. Kyouya's eyes widened in shock, and he stood up, crossing the distance between them and stopping so his face was mere centimetres from the Prince's face.

"Please, I need you. _I love you_." He practically begged, wanting to drag Tamaki into his arms, but realising that would do nothing to aid the situation. The blonde looked down before backing up a couple of paces, and Kyouya saw the unmistakeable glint of tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry. Just...please go." He whispered, voice wavering. Kyouya reached up to touch Tamaki's jaw line, but pulled his hand back as the other flinched away, turned and left the house.

~x~

Kyouya walked blindly through the streets, tears obscuring his eyesight as he covered more and more ground. Right now he didn't care where he was going; he just wanted to be as far away from Tamaki as possible. Kyouya knew it was his fault that the relationship ended, but it didn't lessen the pain any.

After wandering around for what felt like hours but in reality was only about five minutes, the Shadow King composed himself, drying his eyes and looking around. _Where am I?_ Kyouya looked at the house behind him, watching the front room as he saw a figure pacing in front of the window.

Squinting, Kyouya realised that the shadowy figure was none other than Mori. The figure slowed, and then stopped in front of the window, looking out directly at Kyouya before disappearing. The Shadow King sighed, looking down at the floor before his feet were illuminated with light. He looked up to see the front door of the house open, and Mori stood in the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" He asked simply, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I was taking a walk, I was just about to call for someone to pick me up" Kyouya replied, trying to keep his voice steady, clenching his fists when he heard it waver. Mori cocked his head to the side before walking up to the other Host, the light from his home illuminating the tear-tracks still visible on his cheeks.

"What happened?"

"Tamaki and I...are no longer together." He said simply, and even though Mori knew that it was wrong on so many levels a spark of hope lit up in his heart.

"I'm sorry" He replied slowly, taking hold of Kyouya's arm with one hand, and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Suddenly the Shadow King wrapped his arms around Mori's neck, closing the height difference quickly and pressing his lips to the others. Shocked by the sudden contact, Mori pulled away, an expression of shock on his face. "What are you doing?"

"Please, Mori. Just let me forget." Kyouya whispered, closing his eyes as he felt the corners of his eyes tingle with the forming of un-cried tears. Mori couldn't take seeing the Shadow King in such a bad state, so against his better judgement he pulled Kyouya into his home, closing the door behind them.

_And I can't do this by myself  
All of these problems, they're all in your head  
And I can't be somebody else  
You took something perfect and painted it red  
When - you took something perfect and painted it red_

Kyouya pushed Mori down on to his bed, trailing his fingers up and down the other's chest. The man below him mumbled tiny grunts and moans of pleasure as his hands tangled in Kyouya's hair. The shadow king pressed a chaste kiss to the other's lips, rubbing his thumbs over the other's quickly hardening nipples before running his hands down to the waistline of Mori's boxers.

Pushing them down slowly, Kyouya wrapped his hand around the base of Mori's length, pumping slowly as he pulled down his own boxers with his free hand and freed his own length. Sliding a condom on he lined himself up with the others entrance, tracing the ring of muscle with the tip of his shaft before pushing in, hearing Mori gasp.

As he pounded into the larger man below him, Kyouya pressed his eyes shut, trying to rid himself of the image of Mori, instead replacing it with Tamaki, cheekbones flushed and beautiful blonde hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. Kyouya spilt his seed inside of the condom, expecting beautiful cries of ecstasy from the man below him, instead the only sound that reached his ears were a string of long, low moans as he felt Mori's seed splash across his chest. Withdrawing slowly, Kyouya collapsed onto the bed next to the other, his eyes still clenched shut.

He felt an arm wrap around his shoulder as Mori turned, facing him and pushing his body against the Shadow King. Kyouya slowly turned so his back was towards the other's chest, so he wouldn't have to wake up to see Mori, so he could imagine just for a moment after he awoke that he was still with Tamaki and everything that happened was just a horrible nightmare.

"I love you Kyouya" He heard mumbled into the back of his neck, and he froze, muscles bunched as he felt Mori let go of his shoulders and roll over. The Shadow King turned around to face the other male.

"I thought this relationship would just be...physical?"

Mori closed his eyes; they were the words that he had hoped he would never hear from Kyouya. Even though he knew that Kyouya didn't love him as much as he loved the other, shouldn't sleeping with someone develop some kind of feelings for them? "Yeah" He said simply, smiling weakly as he felt the other drape his arm over his chest. _I can handle this_.

_You take the best things from me  
Then everything gets empty  
That's not a world that I need  
Ooh, you take the best things from me  
Then everything gets empty  
That's not a world that I need  
Ooh_

Weeks passed, and Kyouya and Mori continued to see each other, staying behind together after school before leaving to one of their houses together. Relations between the other Host Club members were pretty good, excluding between Tamaki and Kyouya, which was tense at best. Mori and Kyouya developed signals; brushing the other's shoulder meant they were good to go, nodding their heads at each other across the room meant they would meet the other at their house later, and tapping on the black notebook meant they couldn't meet that night.

Gradually Kyouya noticed that Mori had been tapping on the notebook a lot more than usual, and pulling the other out of the club with some mundane excuse he pulled the other into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and walking up to him, making eye contact.

"Why are you never available anymore?" He asked simply, brows furrowing slightly.

"I've just been busy recently, we've been getting a lot more work and my sensei has asked me to take more classes at the dojo" Mori replied slowly, breaking eye contact and looking down. Kyouya frowned.

"You're lying. Good liars keep eye contact."

"I'm sorry; it's just that I don't think I can continue this relationship anymore. I don't want to be friends with benefits, I want to be more than that, but it's obvious that your feelings for Tamaki mean I'm just a doll to you, and if he was ever to take you back you'd drop me like a stone. I don't want to go through that, Kyouya." Mori said determined, making eye contact once more.

"I see." Kyouya said simply, before brushing past the fellow Host and walking away. Deep down Mori felt terrible for what he had said, but he couldn't allow himself to be used by the man he loved in such a bad way. Sighing, he left the bathroom and headed back to the Host Club, making sure he didn't make eye contact with Kyouya, as it would probably all end in tears for both of them.

_And I can't do this by myself  
All of these problems, they're all in your head  
And I can't be somebody else  
You took something perfect and painted it red_

Kyouya tossed and turned in bed that night, trying to comprehend what Mori had told him. No, he didn't love the other Host as much as he loved him, but the relationship had been purely physical from the beginning, and he thought Takashi understood that. _He did have a good point though; if Tamaki was to take me back I would have left Mori straight away._

Slowly Kyouya came to a realisation; _If I was in his position, I would have left me long ago._

~x~

Kyouya approached Mori after the Host Club had disbanded. It was just them, alone in the music room. Mori's face showed the tiniest hint of anger as the Shadow King closed the door in front of him, blocking his exit.

"I understand, Takashi. I'm sorry for how I treated you. Can we at least go back to being friends, not talking is killing me, plus the Host Club's guests have started to notice, and we can't make any more reasons for profits to go down."

Mori nodded. _He's back to his old self. _"Sure" he said simply, resting his hand on the other's shoulder as Kyouya moved out of the way, and after sharing a small smile he opened the door and left the room.

_When - you took something perfect and painted it red  
You took something perfect and painted it red_

**A/N: **So, what did you think? I was probably a bit OOC, wasn't I? Bleh, I'll stick it up on FF anyway, and if I get enough negative reviews I'll re-do it ^^ Should I have done more on the lemon? Tell me what you think, dudes 8)


End file.
